


The Interview

by bottledyarn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottledyarn/pseuds/bottledyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an interview with a lot of Zouis tension, Harry gets jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Interview

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr.

Harry stared down the couch, watching Louis demonstrate his love-biting on Zayn. He’d been sucking on Zayn’s neck for a few seconds now, trying to make a hickey. Zayn was laughing, holding onto Louis’ shirt and trying to answer the interviewer’s original question about what jobs they originally wanted.

Louis’ face was bright when he finally pulled away. Harry started to relax when Louis kissed Zayn on the cheek, restarting the tense jealousy deep in him. Harry realized he was glaring when Louis glanced up and looked like a kicked puppy, somewhat guilty and sad. 

Harry looked away, focusing instead on Liam, who looked less like a puppy and more like an angry pit-bull. The interview ended uncomfortably, and they all headed back to their respective hotel rooms, all of which were attached. 

Lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, Harry realized that if he ever wanted to stop being jealous of Louis with others, he’d have to tell Louis how he felt. He thought that Louis felt the same- he wasn’t sure, but Louis would shoot him glances and smiles that Harry would only send to someone he liked. He gave Louis those kinds of glances sometimes.

Harry leapt off of the bed, heading for the door to Louis’ room, knocking twice before bursting in. Louis was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. He looked up when Harry stormed in.

“What is it, Haz-”

Harry shook his head firmly, standing beside the bed with his hands on his hips. “This is getting ridiculous,” he started. “I’m tired of feeling annoyed and jealous of you and Zayn, and if there’s any chance that you would rather be with me than mess about with Zayn during interviews, please tell me.”

Louis looked quite alarmed. “Uh. Well, if you’re saying you like me romantically and asking if I like you, too, then the answer is yes, I do like you. But all that stuff you just said was honestly a bit confusing.”

Harry let out a sight of relief, sitting on the bed next to Louis. “Thank you,” he said. “I was a little bit worried.”

“Well,” Louis said. “You shouldn’t have worried about Zayn and I. He’s getting it on with Liam and I like you. We were just making a scene for the interview.”

“Is that why Liam looked so mad today?” Harry asked, surprised.

“Yeah,” Louis said. “I walked in on them making out last week and was sworn to secrecy. But now that we have the same type of thing, I figure it’s fair to tell you. Anyway, Liam’s definitely not mad any more. They’re probably getting hot and heavy in Zayn’s room right now, since it’s on the end and away from everyone else.”

“Huh,” Harry said. “Today’s just full of surprises.”

“Like this one?” Louis said teasingly, leaning in to kiss Harry.

Harry smiled, happy that everything had turned out well. “Yeah, Lou, like that one.”


End file.
